Waiting In The Dark
by Nyxelestia
Summary: Alex/Wolf, explicit. PWP, but fun all the same.


**A/N:**** Okay, this is really just a PWP (Porn Without Plot). Features slight BDSM, and VERY explicit slash. Created on the spot while swapping happy-time slash scenes with a friend of mines from another fandom. I liked it enough, that I spruced it up and put it here!**

**So, set in the future. Alex is around 20, and let's just assume that Alex and Wolf have been together for a while by the time of this fic, shall we?**

**Enjoy. XD**

* * *

Alex silently entered into the house in Chelsea, for once not growling at everything in sight, meeting at Royal and General having gone well. Bed, though, was all that was on his mind. He didn't even bother with the lights, for once, perfectly capable of navigating in the dark.

Making it to his room, once Ian's room but now his, he peeled off the jacket, pulled off the shirt to let some of the cold night air reach his skin, and reached for the light switch.

But before he could even touch it, a vice-like grip encircled his wrists.

"Don't even think about it."

Wolf's own growl. Despite the warning, Alex tried to yank away - but it was futile, especially when his other wrist was captured, too, held from behind by the much-stronger Wolf.

Hissing as his arms were twisted up his back painfully, it didn't stop him from leaning back a bit when he felt the heavy figure closing in on him. "Don't think about it," Wolf repeated.

No response from Alex, except for suddenly trying to pull away when he was dragged backward.

One of Wolf's arms holding his own arms in place, the man's other and familiar, but hostile, arm wrapped around Alex's chest and pulled him tight, semi-stilling him at the sudden closeness to his so-called-captor.

"What did I say?" the man growled. As per his usual, Alex kept silent, still pulling himself futilely away as he was dragged back.

Suddenly, he was whirled around, then back, arms still pinned to his back, but his chest pressed against Wolf's, as the man shoved Alex brutally onto the bed, his head narrowly missing the headboard.

Before he even realized it, Wolf's weight was on top of him, the man using his knees to pin down Alex's thighs, strong hands on his shoulders, keeps his arms beneath his back.

In the vague moonlight seeping in through the window, Alex saw Wolf was actually was fully clothed, wearing his camouflage sweatpants and gray undershirt from training, hugging his torso tightly.

He tried to wriggle out of his rather vulnerable position, but that didn't so much of anything productive...except for suddenly diverting a large portion of his awareness down to his groin, where his rubbed against Wolf's

Wolf just changed his angle, so his thinly-clothed torso was pressed against Alex's bare one. His fingers dug almost painfully into Alex's shoulders, eliciting a moan, though sounding less pained, and more pleasured, than it should've.

"Keep moving all you want - you're done, anyway" was all Alex heard.

Alex shook his head defiantly, craning his neck, as if to headbutt Wolf. But when his cranium flew up, Wolf's stopped it by pressing his lips to Alex, suckling, nipping, licking, suffocating, depriving Alex's brain of even more oxygen, most of it having disappeared with the blood rushing from one head to the other one.

Both of them were breathing heavily by the time their lips parted, sucking almost desperately for the hot air around them.

Alex wanted to say something - anything - but he lost enough coherency to form articulate thought, merely trying to pull out, rather unsuccessfully, from underneath Wolf.

He gasped, back trying to arch up and unable, at the feel of teeth sinking into the base of his neck, where it met the shoulder. Wolf's tightened teeth caused the muscles in that area to tense and spasm, and restricted the frantic movement of his shoulders in his attempts to escape, leaving him then only able to just turn his head away.

Wolf only let up to change his arms' positions, right one changing angle to pin Alex's shoulder down, freeing up the other one to reach up and grab Alex's chin, wrenching his head back so his nose was touching Wolf's.

"Keep moving all you want, Cub - it's better for me, and you're not going anywhere." Alex just narrowed his eyes in a mock-glare, but Wolf was already assaulting his lips and jaw again, Alex trapped, arms beneath him, body held down, shoulders pinned, and his jaw grasped in Wolf's strong hands.

Alex started trying to writhe free, again, anyway, this time using his hips, gyrating, before thrusting, trying to push Wolf off – but only succeeding in making himself harder, and Wolf, judging by the feel of it.

"Nice try," Wolf murmured, thrusting his hips back against Alex, keeping him in place. "But I always win." Alex shook his head profusely, still having remained completely silent throughout the encounter. Wolf just laughed in a sadistic manner, his free hand letting go of Alex's jaw to shove both of their bodies a little against the bed, moving them diagonally across it.

Wolf grabbed something from somewhere out of Alex's sight, before suddenly, his pulled him self up Alex's body, knees up by Alex's waist, and torso letting up, freeing Alex's arms.

Alex tried to grab for Wolf, but Wolf just captured his wrists, pulling them up above Alex's head. Alex growled, feral, from his throat, but still remaining silent, as he was pulled up, his face pressed into Wolf's chest, and feeling the rope – which must've been what Wolf grabbed – around his hands, tightening, securing him to the bedpost.

As Wolf worked, excitingly carefully, Alex's face moved about, nose searching, finally finding Wolf's nipple through the thin, thin cloth. Mouth opening only slightly, he bit down on Wolf's nipple in revenge.

The man bucked, his hip driving into Alex, pressing his bulging member even more into Alex's bare stomach, Alex rubbing and clenching and twisting his stomach muscles and taut abdomen to make Wolf even harder.

Alex tried to hold on when Wolf pulled away, but he was too slack-jawed to react fast enough. Wolf somehow managed to curve his back, muscles rippling even through the shirt, as he finished tying Alex to the bed post, slithering down the body beneath when he was satisfied with Alex's entrapment.

"Now _that_ wasn't very nice," Wolf said, before biting into Alex's shoulder again – the other side, this time – Alex's back arching, pulling at his stretched shoulders painfully, but Wolf not letting up on the pressure on his chest.

Then, Wolf's teeth let up, only to be replaced by a cruel, slathering tongue, licking at the swelling marks, the slight bruises, before continuing their swirling patterns as Wolf explored slowly down Alex's chest, curving to make Alex gasp when he reached his nipples, closest thing to speech from him all night, and trying to curl up, bringing up his knees, but being between Wolf's legs, this just pressed his crotch even more firmly against Wolf's.

Alex's eyes were shut, enjoying the feel of Wolf switching between sides, making sure both nipples got equal attention, gyrating his hips into Alex's, pressing their increasingly painful bulges together more and more, before suddenly, he let up.

Alex whimpered, not opening his eyes just yet, but he heard the sound of rustling cloth, and a moment later, a dry, bare torso pressed against his sweaty one.

Being Alex was trapped, Wolf required only one hand to slither into Alex's hair, grasping painfully tightly, pulling on his head so he had no choice but to greet Wolf's vicious, animalistic kiss with his own, accepting one.

The other hand slithered down Alex's chest, using the sweat and saliva to making sliding down easier, until he reached Alex's jeans. Using expert hands, Alex's fly was completely undone before he realized it, Wolf carefully avoiding touching Alex's crotch as he managed to wrangle down the younger man's jeans, then the boxers underneath, using his own feet to kick them off of Alex's legs, until Alex was completely naked below him.

His fingers traced muscles all around Alex's hip, waist, and pelvis, everywhere but the one place he wanted.

"Please..." Alex moaned out, giving up all pretense of fighting this, and speaking for the very first time that night.

Wolf momentarily obliged by brushing his palm against Alex's cock.

He bucked, right into Wolf's palm, but all Wolf did was press down, Alex whimpering, before trailing his hand back up. His other arm wrapped somewhat loosely around Alex's shoulders, the free hand cupped Alex jaw, his thumb parting Alex's lips.

Getting the message, Alex's tongue darted out, licking Wolf's hands obscenely, with zero control, zero dignity. Wolf suddenly pulled away, replacing his hand with his lips, the hand traveling back down again, to wrap around Alex's cock.

"Fuck..." Alex gasped out as he started thrusting into Wolf's expert fingers. Wolf, never letting up his hand movements, pushed himself off Alex, who was too engrossed in his nether regions to protest, kneeling over Alex, using his other arm to loosen the tie on his trousers, before pulling them down, no underwear to pull off, as well.

Pooling on the floor by the bed, now also fully naked, himself, Wolf used his free hand to guide his own aching, and slightly neglected, dick, pressing up against Alex's pelvis, right by Alex's cock. Alex thrust up harder, holding, pressing their two throbbers against each other, before his back fell again.

Wolf let go of Alex, but namely to place his hands on either side of Alex's chest, holding his torso up to be able to get a full view as he thrust against Alex's skin, hard, almost definitely to leave bruises, soon. Wolf kept thrusting as he reached to the nightstand, where he'd apparently kept some lube ready.

Alex shut his eyes, wanting to focus on feel, alone. From out of no where, a tingling, cool touch against his sphincter caused Alex's thrust to go haywire, before suddenly he stilled as Wolf's closed in, higher up, his mouth breathing against Alex's ears, amplified by his closed eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut," Wolf whispered as he started rubbing Alex's hole, lathering it amply. "Don't say a single word..." Wolf mumbled, before suddenly, Alex bucked, biting his lip profoundly as Wolf shoved a finger inside him, then two, scissoring, ripping Alex apart delightfully. "But feel free moan all you want..."

Not that Alex would (or at least he'd try not to). And Wolf knew that, being that he'd given Alex permission to do that.

Wolf put more that a decade of SAS muscle to good use as he thrust into Alex, a third finger joining the first two, thrusting hard, painfully, Alex momentarily paralyzed by the pain, before it started to ebb into pleasure, finally melting away into ecstasy a few thrusts later.

"Please..." Alex moaned again. "No...more...now!" Wolf just laughing, rotating his wrist a bit, curving his fingers, Alex slithering and writhing and bucking uncontrollably beneath him, held only by Wolf's body weight pressing down on him from above, and his wrists being tied to the bedpost.

"I said…don't...talk," Wolf growled, emphasizing that point by driving his hand in viciously, knuckles sinking into Alex half-way, immense pain and intense pleasure snowballing into an overwhelming sensation rippling through his overdriven nervous system.

Alex just whimpered, moaning despite his intention not to, begging with his own unspoken words, eyes still squeezed shut. He got what he wanted, though, when Wolf's fingers vanished, and then a cock-head was pressed against Alex.

"Are you sure?" Wolf said, patronizingly…and arousingly. With another whimper and a nod, Wolf started to ease in.

Just a little bit in, before pulling out. A little more, and out again. Barely more, and out again, driving Alex insane.

"MORE!" he finally howled out. The fingers of the hand wrapped around his bicep suddenly curled in painfully.

"I said shut up. But..." a bit more lube on his hole, and presumably Wolf's cock (though Alex couldn't be entirely too sure), and suddenly, he heard a clatter as the bottle was thrown to the ground. "More, you say?"

"Yes!" Alex gasped out, trying (and failing) to push back against Wolf. God, this was hard, eyes closed or not. But he heard a chuckle from Wolf, imaging that wry smirk on his face.

"If you say so..."

And Alex nearly screamed as Wolf thrust all the way in at once.

He was gasping, pain emanating first, but Wolf ignored that, pulling out and slamming back in, quickly turning into pleasure, Wolf thrusting, increasing his speed. "Oh, god, Wolf...yes...harder-"

"I said shut up," Wolf growled, some someplace just a bit above him. "No words." Alex just bit his lip and nodded. "Good. Or else I'll fucking..." he thrust particularly hard, right as Alex felt a hand enclose around his throat.

No pressure, but the threat, along with Wolf's further violent words and promises, and the vicious, brutal fuck he was receiving, and the harshness of each threat, was enough to get the message across, whatever it was.

They all served to drive Alex up the edge, Wolf inside him, his own cock bouncing and rubbing between. It wasn't long before Alex was coming, spurting his own seed all over himself, hitting his shoulders, neck, face, and the sheets.

But Wolf didn't really seem to even care. He just kept right on thrusting, harder and harder as Alex spasmed in orgasm, until he was coming too, stilling as he spilled over inside Alex, Alex feeling the searing, liquid heat filling up inside him.

Both men finishing off, Wolf let his elbows unlock, arms folding, and he collapsed on top of Alex, before rolling off a bit, his head still in Alex's slightly sticky mess as he lay his head on Alex's head, both men panting, easing off into somewhat-not-really steady breathing.

Finally, after an eternity of rushing endorphins, Wolf managed to turn his head up to meet Alex's. "That...was...brilliant," Wolf mumbled.

Alex grinned. "It was...but next time, I'm on top."


End file.
